The Amazing Spider Man 3
The Amazing Spider-Man 3 is the third installment and a sequel to The Amazing Spider-Man 2. It came out on June 11, 2023. Synopsis The film, set after the death of Gwen Stacy, in January 2015, but Peter continues his Crime Fighting act as Spider-Man. Peter`s life then turns upside down, when he meets his old childhood friend Mary Jane Watson. Peter falls in love with her at first sight, but she already dates Eddie Brock ( a new freelance Photograph at the Daily Bugle). The latter then takes Peter`s Job away by making better shots of Spider-Man. Peter`s life couldn`t get any worse. Or so he thought. Harry Osborn breaks free from Ravencroft and recruits a group of supervillains with one goal: Destroying Spider-Man. And as if this isn`t enough Spider-Man`s suit turns black in a sudden. Plot It has been 7 months since the death of Gwen Stacy and Peter is still fighting crime as his alter ego Spider-Man. After he successfully caught him for a Third time, Quentin Beck gets sent to Ravencroft. There he meets Harry Osborn, who offers him to be a member of a group called "The Sinister Six": A criminal organisation with one goal in mind: Destroying Spider-Man. Quentin agrees, because of his lust for vengeance against the superhero and asks how many members they have. Harry explains him, that he already found 4 worthy candidates and that they`ll going to meet soon. Meanwhile Peter meets Mary Jane, an old childhood friend of Peter. Although Peter falls in love with her and Mary Jane also seems interested in Peter, he then learns that she already dates Eddie Brock a new freelance photograph, who works for the Daily Bugle. Peter then tries several attempts to get Mary Jane fall in love with, but they all fail and after that he gets beaten by Eddie Brock. As this wouldn`t be enough someone filmed Peter`s beating and uploaded it on YouTube, causing many mocking from the Horizon students at Peter. In the night he dreams of Gwen, who warns him that a new threat is coming and that Peter should be careful what he`s doing. Peter, still feeling guilty about her death, begs her to stay with him and Gwen tells him then that she`ll always be there for him. Before she vanishes, Peter can hear a scream of a black monstrous version of Spider-Man. At the same time, Harry Osborn and Quentin Beck are able to break out of Ravencroft with the help of Gustave Fiers. They then meet at former Oscorp storage hall, where Harry and Quentin meet the rest of the Sinister Six. Aleksei Sytsevich as the "Rhino", Sergei Kravinoff as "Kraven the Hunter, Adrian Toomes as "Vulture" and Dr. Otto Octavius as "Doctor Octopus". Quentin then gets a suit from Fiers, with the ability to create realistic illusions and then calls himself "Mysterio". In the next morning, the Sinister Six attack the Empire State Building. Spider-Man shows up and although he manages to prevent the building from crashing on the ground, he Loses the fight immediately. Spider-Man manages to escape and then finds his camera broken and his SD card missing. When he arrives at the Daily Bugle, it turns out that Eddie had destroyed his camera and stole his SD card to take Peter`s pictures off Spider-Man. Believing that Peter tried to steal the pictures from the SD card, J. Jonah Jameson fires him. On the next Months he realizes that his Spider-Man suit had turned itself black by a black ooze which gives him the ability of organic webbing and enhanced speed and strenght. Later he brings the black substance to his biology teacher Miles Warren. The latter realizes that the black substance is alive and it has a behavior of a symbiote. Warren warns Peter not to bond with it, as he thinks that it might take over him. Peter ignores his warning and uses the newfound powers to overpower the Sinister Six and beats them up brutally, espeacially Harry who ends up falling into a coma. He also gets revenge on Eddie Brock by stealing his clothes, spraying his body pink and trapping him in a vending machine. Everybody makes fun of him and Eddie soon realizes that it was Spider-Man who did this by showing him pictures of him while he was unconscious. Mary Jane, feeling embarassed by Eddie, breaks up with him and starts to date Peter. Eddie swears for revenge. Peter soon realizes, that he needs to get rid of the symbiote, when he beats up Mary Jane brutally because she was talking with another boy. He then gets to the church and tries to seperate the symbiote. But even though Peter finds out that it is vulnerable to the sounds of the church bell, the symbiote turns his full body completely black. Peter then sees in a vision all the bad things, that had happened in his life. Then the symbiote, in the form of the black _suited Spider-Man, shows up and offers him to bond with him permanently. At _first Peter seems to accept, but he is stopped by illusions of Gwen Stacy and his uncle Ben. With the help of the two, Spider-Man is able to _seperate himself from the symbiote. When he arrives at the home of his aunt, he tries to contact Mary Jane but fails every time as she doesn`t answer his calls. He then tells himself: "Hopefully things will be right." In the post_credit scene, a +unknown figure is bonding with the weakened symbiote. It takes his body completely over, stares at the camera and screams: "We are Venom!" The screen then turns black. Cast Peter Parker/Spider-Man: Andrew Garfield Mary Jane Watson: Shailene Woodley Harry Osborn/ Green Goblin: Dane Dehaan Adrian Toomes/Vulture: Matthew McConaughey Quentin Beck/Mysterio: Zachary Quinto Aleksei Sytsevich/Rhino: Paul Giamatti Teresa Parker: Jemma Dallender Gabriel Stacy: Ewan McGregor Anya Corazon/Spider-Girl: Emmy Rossum Jill Stacy: Emma Watson Felicia Hardy: Felicity Jones Characters Peter Parker/Spider-Man: Peter Parker is the main protoganist in the film. As Spider-Man he fights against crime In the third movie he tries to move on after Gwen`s death, but he ends up having more bad luck because of Eddie Brock. After he gets the black suit, he starts to become more gressive and cocky, leading to a violent Beat up against the Sinister Six and Mary Jane Watson. He almost gets consumed by the symbiote, but he is able to defeat it with the help of illusions of Ben Parker and Gwen Stacy. Mary Jane Watson: Peter`s old childhood friend and new love interest. At the beginning of the movie, she dates Eddie Brock but leaves him later for Peter. After the latter beat her up brutally, because she was talking to another guy, she leaves him as well. Harry Osborn/Green Goblin: He`s one of the main antagonists of the film and the leader of the Sinister Six. He goes by the name Green Goblin with one goal in mind: Killing Spider-Man. After his defeat, he falls into a coma. It`s currently unknown if he will return in future films. Adrian Toomes/Vulture: A former technician, who worked at Oscorp, got fired after Spider-Man stopped him from threating Doctor Otto Octavius. He uses a wing suit to commit crimes as "the Vulture". He`s a member of the Sinister Six. Doctor Otto Octavius/Doctor Octopus: After a failed fusion experiment, he got fired and now used his mechanical arms to commit crimes as "Doctor Octopus". He`s a member of the Sinister Six. Quentin Beck/Mysterio: A crook, who was always stopped by Spider-Man. After he joins the Sinister Six, he gets a suit that is able to create illusions. He`s the cockiest one, of the group. Aleksei Sytsevich/Rhino: A Russian criminal, who controls a rhino-like looking suit. He`s the dumbest villain of the group. Sergei Kravinoff/ Kraven the hunter: A Russian hunter, who is obsessed with killing Spider-Man. He`s also a member of the Sinister Six. Eddie Brock: Eddie Brock is the arrogant freelance photograph of the bugle and Mary Jane`s boyfriend. After he was humilated by Spider-Man however, she left him. He then swears for vengeance. Many people speculate, that he`s the person, who gets possesed by the symbiote at the end. May Parker: Peter`s loving and carrying aunt returns once again in this film. Miles Warren: Peter`s biology teacher and a former friend of Curt Connors. He warns Peter not to use the symbiote, but Peter ignores his warning. In a deleted scene, he is seen experimenting with Spider DNA after a talk with Dr. Alistair Smythe. He may appear again in future films. J. Jonah Jameson: He is Peter`s boss and the head of the Daily Bugle who despises Spider-Man. Gwen Stacy: Peter`s deceased girlfriend. She appears in a dream, to warn Peter about an upcoming threat (possibly referring to the symbiote) and appears at the final fight with Peter against the symbiote. Ben Parker: Peter`s deceased uncle, who helps Peter at the final fight against the symbiote. The Symbiote: An unknown creature that bonds to Peter Parker`s Spider-Man suit. At first he doesn`t do much, but later he starts to take influence on Peter`s mind. He gets defeated at the end of the movie, when Spider-Man rejects it. However, it finds a new host and calls itself "Venom." Quotes "Why hello there Parker, are you trying to hit on my girl? Take this!!" Eddie Brock before he beats up Peter. "We are the Sinister Six and we want your downfall!" Doctor Octopus "How dare you, talking to this boy?! You should only talk to us. W'e are your boyfriend!" '''Peter Parker under the influence of the symbiote. '"He humilated us, he despised us and he rejected us. From now one, we are a deadly poison to Spider-Man and his friends. We are Venom!" '''The Symbiote Soundtrack # Spider-Man theme # Mary Jane Watson # The Sinister Six # Uprising Evil # A horrible evening # The rejection # What you lost # I`m stronger than you think # The birth of Venom # We Are Venom # Gangster's Paradise Deleted Scenes - Before Peter shows up, Miles Warren experiments with Spider DNA, after a talk with Alistair Smythe. - In Ravencroft, before Quentin gets imprissioned, Harry is seen to talk with the immate Cletus Kassady, portrayed by Woody Harrelson. Genre Science fiction Action Adventure Superhero Fantasy Category:Spider-Man Movies Category:Films set in 2015